Cassandra
by Albane
Summary: réponse au 14ème défi du Poney Fringant sur les Nazguls : ONESHOT. Pourquoi et comment Hoarmûrath est devenu le 6ème Spectre de l'Anneau


**Réponse au 14****ème**** défi du Poney !**

**Le sujet était (volontairement ?) vague : « Avant les Nazgûls »**

**J'ai choisi de traiter de la vie du roi Hoarmûrath, avant qu'il ne devienne le 6ème Nazgûl. (j'ai trouvé son nom et une courte biographie sur le site dont j'ai mis le lien sur le poney)**

**Très bonne année à tous, au poney que j'adore, et aussi aux autres !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Cassandra**

En beaucoup de points, Hoarmûrath n'était pas un dirigeant du pays d'Urd comme les autres. Tous ses sujets s'accordaient à le dire. Déjà, c'était celui qui avait le plus le goût du sang depuis des centaines d'années. Mais la principale différence était, bien sûr –et le détail a son importance- que c'était un homme. Et c'était le premier Roi depuis des générations de Reines. Oh bien sûr, il y aurait du avoir une Reine, comme la tradition matriarcale l'exigeait, mais Hoarmûrath avait passé sa mère et sa sœur par le fil de l'épée, histoire de s'assurer le trône. Et de fait, il s'était également assuré le respect et la fidélité de ses sujets, qui ne tenaient pas véritablement à subir le même sort que la Reine et la Princesse précédente. Dans ces terres glaciales, la vie est déjà suffisement rude pour qu'on s'amuse à jouer avec en voulant faire les fiers-à-bras.

Sur sa lancée, le jeune Roi prit soin tuer toutes les femmes du gouvernement. Pour certaines, il avait daigné s'en charger personnellement. Plutôt beau garçon de sa personne, il attirait ses victimes dans son lit. Pas par la violence, non, mais en leur faisant miroiter le titre de Reine qu'elles voulaient toutes remettre à l'ordre du jour, si possible en commençant par leur rêgne à elle. S'il était brutal ou tendre avec elles à la nuit tombée, aucune n'en est revenue pour le dire. Car tous leurs rêves de pouvoir s'envolaient au petit matin avec leur dernier soupir. On dit qu'il prenait soin d'essuyer la lâme de son poignard avant même de se rhabiller. Il se vantait auprès de ses compagnons d'armes de faire en quelques heures ce qui fait d'un garçon un homme : faire l'amour et donner la mort.

Toujours est-il qu'il engrossa presque par erreur une paysanne dans une motte de foin, et qu'il négligea de la tuer. Elle n'avait visiblement pas d'ambitions royales. Neuf mois après, cependant, on lui amena sans plus de cérémonie deux bébés. Les bébés étaient bien loin d'être la passion de Hoarmûrath. Mais le fait qu'il ait pu faire deux enfants d'un coup, et bien portants avec ça, flatta son orgueil de mâle et il les laissa en vie. Il les fit même élever avec leur soin dus à leurs rangs.

Il fit former son fils à être un guerrier, sur son propre-modèle, et fit élever sa fille dans le but (non-avoué mais évident) de devenir l'épouse soumise et admirative d'un Roi d'Urd. Une femme qui ne penserait jamais à réclamer le titre de Reine, et qui se contenterait de faire des enfants, mâles cela va de soi. A qui la destinait-il en particulier ? Comme il n'était pas du genre scrupuleux sur les mariages incestueux (qui avaient l'énorme avantage de préserver la pureté du sang) la jeune fille serait mariée soit à lui-même, son propre-père, soit à son frère jumeau, mais personne ne le sut exactement. Toujours est-il qu'il conçut pour cette enfant une affection particulière, grâce à la femme-en-devenir qu'elle était.

C'est ici qui commence notre histoire, ou pour tout dire, notre anecdote.

J'occupais le poste de Garde de nuit de la Chambre de Sa Majesté depuis à peine quelques mois, quand elle se présenta à la porte de son père. L'heure était plus que tardive, la nuit hivernale avait jetté son manteau sur nos contrées depuis plusieurs heures, et la servante qui avait eu l'insigne honneur de chauffer le lit du Roi ce soir-là s'était déjà éclipsée quand elle apparut devant nous deux, petite, toute petite, dans sa chemise de nuit en peau et sa cape en fourrure. Elle n'avait pas plus de six ans.

Mon camarade et moi, postés immobiles devant la porte de la chambre du Roi depuis qu'il était monté se coucher, la regardâmes arriver en nous échangeant un regard étonné. Elle était déjà bien proche quand nous nous aperçumes qu'elle pleurait.

« Votre Altesse, vous ne devriez pas vous déplacer ainsi seule en pleine nuit. osa mon compagnon de garde.

- Puis-je entrer voir mon père, Messires ? s'enquit-elle sans se préoccuper les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'albâtre.

- Mais très certainement. » répondis-je après un moment d'hésitation.

Nous nous écartâmes et elle poussa la lourde porte, pour se faufiler dans un entrebaillement qui aurait posé des difficultés à un chat. La porte ne se referma pas. Elkis et moi entendimes tout de la conversation qu'eurent, cette nuit là, le Roi Hoarmûrath et sa fille Œvenaril. Elkis mourrut trois ans plus tard, d'un couteau lancé anonymement dans son dos en pleine rue. Je suis seul à savoir ce que confiat la petite fille à son père. Et je suis bien vieux, maintenant.

Elle alla le réveiller avec la douceur d'une petite fille et à son grognement endormi et interrogatif, elle murmura dans un sanglot :

« J'ai fait un cauchemar…

- Les cauchemars ne sont qu'imagination, tu le sais bien. Tu ne crains rien, va te recoucher ! marmonna la voix grave du Roi d'Urd.

- Mais père, j'ai l'impression que mes cauchemars se finissent tous par arriver dans la réalité.

- Comment ça ? »

La voix d'Hoarmûrath commençait à se faire plus réveillée, plus sûre d'elle, alors que celle d'Œvenaril sombrait misérablement dans le pleurnichage.

« Vous vous souvenez de ma nourrice ?

- Ta n… oui ?

- J'avais révé qu'elle mourrait. Et elle est morte.

- C'était en hiver. Chaque hiver, un quart de la population de notre pays ne connaît pas le printemps suivant !

- J'avais aussi rêvé que la jument d'Aernikas se casserait la cheville sur la glace et qu'il faudrait l'abattre !

- Ton frère s'est toujours conduit comme un imbécile avec cette pauvre bête, c'était à prévoir !

- Et la peste de l'année dernière ? J'en avais rêvé aussi ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence et le Roi demanda :

- Et là, tu as rêvé de quoi ?

- C'était affreux, père. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemar. Toujours le même.

- C'était quoi ? répèta patiemment Hoarmûrath.

- C'était… -la voix de l'enfant trembla puis se cassa- C'était vous, Père. Mais vous étiez tout transformé. Vous n'étiez plus qu'un fantôme. Tout blanc et vaporeux comme la brume, et habillé en noir, les traits tirés, les yeux vides... Oh père, c'était tellement affreux ! Vous me faisiez tellement peur !

- Tu vois, les cauchemars ne sont qu'imagination, et n'arrivent pas dans la vraie vie. Va te recoucher, mon enfant. Et sèche ces vilaines larmes. »

Quelques instants après, elle ressortait entre nous deux de la chambre et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir sans un regard pour Elkis et moi.

L'année de ses treize ans, on retrouva le corps d'Œvenaril congelé dans une crevasse. C'était en plein hiver, elle était délicatement allongée sur la glace et n'avait sur le dos rien de plus qu'une longue chemise de lin : Le suicide ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait choisit la plus noble façon de mourir, sans défigurer son corps, en se donnant tout simplement au froid glacial qui dominait la péninsule d'Urd. Et pourtant Hoarmûrath passa sa vie et passe sa mort à nier l'évidence et à proner la thèse de l'accident.

Le roi Aernikas n'a dévoilé que très récemment le contenu du message qu'elle avait laissé à son père avant de se suicider. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je fis le lien avec la conversation dont j'avais été témoin. J'ai soudainement mesuré l'attention que le Roi Hoarmûrath aurait du porter au propos de sa fille.

Il ressort du message laissé qu'elle était chaque nuit, et depuis toujours, assaillie par les visions prémonitoires des évènements les plus terribles qui jalonnaient l'avenir de sa famille, de son peuple, de sa terre. Le sordide destin que lui réservait son père avait fini par lui être révélé et elle avait préféré la mort.

Mais presque ironiquement, sa décision provoqua la réalisation du cauchemar qui l'avait hanté à plusieurs reprises l'année de ses six ans.

Tout le monde sait que depuis le moment où Hoarmûrath franchit les portes de son palais avec le corps de sa fille dans les bras, après trois jours de recherche, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il délaissa les intrigues, cessa les meurtres, se détourna des femmes, se lassa de l'alcool, et surprotéga son fils.

Lui qui en plus de trente ans de rêgne avait du tuer plus d'habitants de la péninsule d'Urd que toutes les tempêtes, les pestes, les disettes réunies. Lui dont la main n'avait jamais tremblé en égorgant une femme ou un enfant. Lui dont le cœur ne s'était jamais obscurcit de remords devant les derniers tressaillements d'un ennemi, considéra alors la mort d'un autre œil, d'un regard plus humain. Il avait cru dominer la mort en la distribuant selon sa propre volonté. Ce n'est que quand elle lui arracha le seul être qu'il aimait au monde qu'il se rendit soudain compte que la mort pouvait échapper à son autorité et à son contrôle.

Son pouvoir avait des limites.

Quand Il vint lui proposer l'immortalité, quand Il vint lui sussurer des promesses de pouvoirs plus grands qu'aucun Homme n'avait jamais réuni, quand Il vint lui parler de composer une armée de créature dont l'unique utilité était de tuer au gré de sa volonté, il céda d'autant plus facilement et plus rapidement.

Dans chaque fillette qui tombe sous les coups d'un Orc, c'est la mort d'Œvenaril que le sixième Spectre de l'Anneau croit venger, mais c'est en réalité le libre-arbitre qui est baffoué.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le titre fait bien sur référence à Cassandre, le personnage de la mythologie grecque. Princesse de Troie, elle était aussi devin, mais avait été condamnée à n'annoncer que les évènements tragiques et à ne jamais être crue. Elle a eu beau s'époumoner sur la Guerre de Troie puis sur le Cheval de Troie, personne ne l'a écouté, et ils l'ont amèrement regretté.

Pourquoi CassandrA au lieu de CassandrE ? Ben… parce que ça fait plus classe :-p

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voterez pour moi :-D


End file.
